For certain types of shoes, it is sometimes desirable to include regions in an upper that are stiffer and/or less stretchable than other regions and/or that are otherwise reinforced. Such reinforcement is often desirable in footwear intended for use in athletic activities. When moving quickly to one side, for example, players in many sports may push a side of a foot against the interior surface of the upper. Reinforcement in the sides of the upper can help support and stabilize the player foot.